bowties are definitely cool
by singing like blue
Summary: There must be a reason why Blaine wears suspenders and bowties - Klaine


**A/N - **I'm crazy, sleepy and bored; this is what I came up with

* * *

><p>They are curled up in each other's arms at Blaine's house after a long night of watching Disney movies and musicals, as the usual 'stay at home' date was. It was the usually 'gay' stuff - that was how Santana put it - and they couldn't feel better doing anything else. Stroking Kurt's hair, Blaine places a kiss to his scalp, and rests his head on Kurt's, smiling into his simply <em>amazing<em> hair. He suddenly has an _amazing_ idea, and can't help but grin as he thinks about doing it.

"Blaine, I'm falling asleep! Don't put another movie in!" Kurt struggles with Blaine as he tries to get up. He grabs Blaine's hand and Blaine laughs as Kurt pouts at Blaine leaving him. Blaine reaches his DVD cabinet and takes out a boxset of Doctor Who. Smiling, he strokes his flyaway hair out of his face - yes, _again!_ - and crouches down to the DVD player's level.

"We'll watch something short. Like, 40 minutes long, max! Have you watched Doctor Who?" Blaine smiles as he takes out the DVD of Tangled (one of Kurt's favourites of all time, which was weird, because usually Kurt only liked Disney movies he grew up with) and places in a random DVD when the DVD slot comes out.

"What's that? Is it a musical I haven't seen?" Blaine has to stifle a giggle at Kurt's reaction; the fact that Kurt'll be like this whenever he makes a pop culture reference still makes him laugh... and also makes him fall even more in love with him.

"No, silly, it's a TV show about this time traveller who saves the world. It's, like, the only show that I ever watched when I was small." Blaine turns around from where he's crouching on the floor and kisses Kurt's hand. Smiling up at him, he turns back around, but Kurt leans forward to him and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Ok, then, let's watch it," Kurt whispers in his ear, "but, if it's not good and I miss out on my beauty sleep, I will murder you." Blaine chuckles.

"I'll hold you to it. Come on then." Blaine closes the DVD player and chose one of the episodes. "Let's watch The Impossible Astronaut."

He sits down and watches the DVD. Kurt has to say it was a pretty good show. Even River's slap got him laughing. Eventually, when the episode ended, he tells Blaine to put on the next one. While they watch The Day of the Moon, Blaine starts telling Kurt about Captain Jack Harkness, the bisexual man who is immortal. He tells Kurt about the Captain being his first crush, with his flirting and sexy looks.

After watching three more episodes of the show, Kurt starts to notice something itching at the back of his neck. It is probably Blaine's clothes, he thinks, I tell him all the time to buy better quality clothes. After a while, he can't stand it any longer so he looks around at what it was. He's surprised to see a bowtie. Widening his eyes, he looks up at Blaine who's intent in watching the episode.

"Blaine," he says, all the while noticing that he was also wearing suspenders. Almost the same colours as the Doctor's.

"Yeah, baby." Blaine doesn't even look down to Kurt, the episode is just too good for Blaine's standards (he's watched it millions of times? Never!).

"I have a question." Kurt plucks one of the suspenders and Blaine frowns.

"Shoot?" Blaine says, a confused look on his face when he looks down at his very strange - that's his opinion... and many others, he guesses - boyfriend and just stares at the abnormality as Kurt now starts stroking his bowtie.

"Why do you look like a colourful Doctor?" The question sounds so innocent; Blaine's taken aback.

"What do you mean?" He asks, scratching his head.

"You're wearing suspenders and a bowtie." Kurt's statement is correct, but it takes a while for Blaine to process it. Maybe he's that much of a Whovian! But Blaine didn't do this on purpose, some part of his mind just automatically makes him dress up like this everyday. Why hasn't he realised this until now?

After thinking this over, Blaine looks at his boyfriend and says, in all seriousness "Bowties are cool."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **don't favourite/alert this without reviewing


End file.
